Albus' Crush
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Boyish behavior on the parts of Scorpius, Louie and Albus. Albus has a crush and Louie finds out it hits a little close to home. Warning for incest- only the thought of kind.


**A/N: Written for behind these ocean eyes 's Cousincest Fest, where I got AlbusDom.  
I had planned on making this rated M, but it's not. **

**Boyish behavior. **

Albus lounged across Louie's dark blue bed sheets, his fingers laced behind his neck. The stars painted on the ceiling twinkled, and every now and then a shooting star raced across the dark canvas. Scorpius was sitting on a stiff wooden chair, and Louis sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor.

"Have you seen Aunt Angie's new broom yet?" Al asked excitedly.

"No," Louis lamented. "But James told me about it. A Lightningbolt? Dang. It's not even on shelves yet, and personally-" he added, looking scandalous and leaning forward slightly, "I think it was modeled after your dad."

Al and Score smiled, both replying, "It is." They all promptly laughed.

"But seriously," Al giggled. "It's airborne in less than five seconds max. That's faster than you can say Albus Severus Potter."

Louie nodded, wide-eyed. "You think she'd let us try it out?"

"Gods Louie, are you high?" Score said. "She'd hex us into next week for just looking at it, let alone permit three teenage boys to ride her 100 thousand Galleon broomstick. And she's one tough witch!" He mock shuddered.

"Well I dunno." Al butt in. "The years have been pretty good to her. Unlike SOME Quidditch birds- cough Rose cough." Score threw a nearby book at the Gryffindor, who dodged.

"You're one to talk," the blond said. "Having the hots for your own cousin."

Al spluttered as Louis asked, "I thought we were talking about Aunt Angelina?"

"We were." Albus stressed, but the Ravenclaw was too fast for his own good. "Wait, Scorpius said you have the hots for your... cousin?" Then more quietly he added, "that could be anyone..."

"Joking! He was just joking Louie." Al laughed, shooting a desperate look at his best friend. Scorpius just shrugged.

"As long as it's not me," Louis said, standing up, "Who cares? We were already fawning over Roxi."

"With good reason!" Score said, wolf-whistling.

"Shut it," Al returned. "You're not even related."

"All the better."

"So who is it?" Louis questioned, going to pick up the book from across the room. "Now it isn't Rose, you just insulted her and she's Score's girlfriend. It's not Roxi because you were much too laid back when we were talking about her tits. I doubt it's Molly or Lucy specifically because of your blush when Scorpius mentioned your hots for her- so I'd have to say she's in this house. But Vicci or Dom is the question."

The other two boys were silent for a moment, gazing dumb-eyes and slack-jawed. "Merlin Louis. Do you have to go so goddamned smart on us all the time?" Al croaked, but the Slytherin looked impressed.

"Bravo Louis Weasley, brava." Louis smiled knowingly, but if Al knew anything about his cousin, the man was still contemplating the secret to Albus' crush.

"C'mon." Louis said, shushing the two.

"Where are we going?" Score asked, wincing as he got up off the hard-backed chair.

"Dom's room." He replied nonchalantly, as Al and Scorpius exchanged looks. Score smiled widely.

They slinked down the dark hall. All the lights in the house, except for the room they'd just vacated, were off. Everyone was asleep. Louis cracked the very next door open ajar and peered in. "She's sleeping." He whispered, slipping in.

"Should we follow?" Scorpius asked his friend. Al thought out the chance that Dominique should wake up, and suddenly he wished he hadn't left his wand on Louie's bed. Then he remembered what a deep sleeper his cousin was, and nodded. He had a feeling that he didn't possess the necessary will-power, but who cared.

When they entered the room, everything looking as if it had been dipped in pink, they made their way to Louis. He was thumbing through her dresser drawers, and finally dug out a purple locked diary that was practically emitting warning sparks. With a sly smile the boy pulled out his wand and tapped it, muttering indistinctly. To Al's shock the book flipped right open. Praise Merlin for Ravenclaws!

"Dear Diary..." Louie began, and the other boys quickly rushed to his side as he continued to read. "Today I had my first peri- GAH!" The Veela exclaimed loudly, dropping the book in his haste to hide his eyes. "Switch it switch it switch it."

"Shush!" Al and Score said at once. They all turned to the lump they knew to be Dominique, but she barely moved, the dragons on her sheets breathing fire at each other. Al got lost watching her blonde hair rise and fall from beneath the covers, and shook himself. This time Scorpius picked up the book, and flipped to a more recent page. "Dear Diary," he started in his best mock-feminine voice (which was surprisingly very good), causing Al and Louie to stifle giggles. "My heart beats souly for him, but I doubt he would ever give in to a relationship with me. Both our parents would agree, they're already so close. It seems wrong but I can't stop myself from thinking it- feeling it." Score paused. "Do you think she means...?"

Al's heart jumped in his throat. Louie just looked uncomfortable. "I would turn the page if I were you."

Al pried the book out of his hands and flipped again hurriedly.

His face fell, stomach plummeting undesirably. "Sorry mate," Louis grimaced, probably having already read it in advance.

"What? What is it?" Scorpius grumbled. Albus handed him the diary. Plastered all over the next two pages was "Lorcan Lorcan Lorcan," in all fonts and styles he could see.

Scorpius just grinned at his friends. "Roxi has a better ass anyway."

Al hit him lightly in the arm and then went to put her diary back in its rightful place. He stared dazedly at her collection of thongs and lacy bras, things he would've blushed to see on _any_ girl, and hardly thought Uncle Bill would be happy to see what lingerie his daughter wore; but it was a supposed perk of being a Veela. Lorcan was a lucky man.

He went to follow the other boys out of the room, so they could go talk about any other girl but Dom, but back tracked just a second longer. He watched his crush breathe lightly in an out, knowing it would fade but wishing he could have the sexiest blonde Weasley in all the world. He reached into her drawer quickly and slipped a brightly colored thong in his back pocket. _Just for the hell of it_, he thought. _Who cares. _


End file.
